


At Julian's Mercy

by Lahyte



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahyte/pseuds/Lahyte
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	At Julian's Mercy

Julian stepped into the room and locked the door. There was no way out. I took a nervous gulp and held my breath. He took a step forward, making my vision blur. The monster of a man was approaching me with hungry eyes. They went up and down, taking in every little detail they found. Soon, he was right in front of me, with his hand against my pecs, pinning me to the cold hard wall. 

This was not good. My voice quivered, allowing no comprehensive sound to escape my dry mouth.

"Relax." Julian said with a coy smile, "You'll like it."

A sharp twinge in my lungs made me collapse in a huff. I was at Julian's mercy. He could do whatever he wanted, and I couldn't do so much as cry in fear.


End file.
